The Fate
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Kenapa hanya Shinichi yang kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana dengan Ai? Akankah Ai kembali seperti semula? RnR?


Seorang gadis kecil dengan helai coklat kemerahan menatap nanar pada apa yang ia dapati. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat ia terpuruk. Sangat.

Di hadapannya seorang pemuda berdiri, demikian, ia memandangi seluruh anatomi tubuhnya seksama—keajaiban.

Sang pemuda mendekap erat siluet sang gadis selanjutnya, menghaturkan berkali-kali ungkapan terima kasih, meski apa yang tengah ia perbuat sama sekali tak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Haibara!" Sang pemuda berseru suka cita, "aku kembali ke wujudku! Aku kembali menjadi Shinichi!"

Lepas dari dekapan sang detektif handal, Shiho Miyano dalam wujud Ai Haibara tetap tak bergeming, masih tak percaya dengan semua ini. Mengapa konsumen setia obat penawar APTX 4869, dengan efek samping tak dapat kembali ke wujudnya semula bisa kembali normal secara tiba-tiba? Mengapa ia yang justru tak kerap menelan pil buatannya sendiri tak kunjung memberi tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan kembali seperti semula?

Inikah balasan atas tindakannya dahulu, yang telah merenggut banyak korban sebagai kelinci dari percobaan gilanya?

Sehingga kutukan hidup dalam tubuh bocah SD harus ia rasakan—selamanya?

Tuhan. Ini terlalu pahit.

Pemuda di hadapannya memperoleh mukjizat sementara ia mengemban kutukan yang tak jelas akan sirna kapan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Aoyama Gosho

**Pair**

Shinichi Kudo & Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

**Warning**

_Semi-CANON, typo[s], etc_

* * *

><p>.●.<p>

-:- **The Fate** -:-

.●.

* * *

><p>"Aku merindukan Conan, Ai-<em>chan<em>," sendu seorang bocah perempuan kecil dengan rambut hitam sepundaknya.

Sekelompok detektif cilik yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria kali ini diliputi lara. Kabar spontan beberapa hari yang lalu perihal Conan telah kembali ke tempat orang tuanya—tentu saja itu bohong—membuat mereka mau tak mau menekuk wajah.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko, dua rekan Conan pun tak lagi antusias meski kini dua _parfait_ ukuran jumbo tersaji di depan wajah mereka.

Ai mengaduk _parfait_-nya dengan wajah datar, sebuah _poker_ yang selalu ia pasang baik-baik demi menutupi betapa koyak hatinya saat ini. Ia indahkan pertanyaan yang barusan Ayumi, nama sang bocah, lontarkan.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Kini, benang tipis yang menjalin ia dengan Conan atau kita sebut saja Shinichi Kudo telah kian menipis. Terus menipis hingga lama kelamaan akan enyah.

Ia, dengan spekulasi berdasar, menghipotesa bahwa wujudnya tak akan kembali. Tidak akan pernah. Seberapa sering ia menelan pil atau tidak, ia akan menjadi Ai Haibara secara permanen.

Sementara Shinichi, ia akan kembali merebut masa remajanya kembali yang sempat hilang beberapa saat. Kembali menjadi detektif SMA, kembali ke kediamannya, kembali mendampingi gadis yang selama ini ia dustai—Ran Mouri.

Sungguh, kalimat terbawah dari frasa di atas tidak bisa tidak membuat dada Ai terasa sesak tanpa sebab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Shinichi berbalik, hendak beranjak dari ruang penelitian di kediaman Profesor Agasa. Tentu saja dengan membawa kabar bahagia ini, ia berniat mendatangi orang-orang yang selama ini selalu menanti kehadirannya. Utamanya, Ran.

Ai mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, meraih ruang kosong sementara Shinichi telah berlari pergi. Meninggalkannya.

Tangan Ai kembali terkulai, iris kelabu memancarkan sinar yang redup.

Seolah hanya terisi oleh berbagai kepedihan serta kepahitan.

Ai tak punya alasan untuk menahan Shinichi, tak ada. Organisasi hitam telah berhasil dibekuk dan diamankan pada sel tahanan khusus penjahat kelas kakap. Tak tanggung, agen FBI diturunkan sebagai pengawas selama mereka menjalani masa tahanan, atau barangkali hingga mereka menjemput takdir vonis hukuman mati mereka pekan depan sesuai dengan pasal sebelas KUHP yang berlaku.

Shinichi telah bebas dari bayang-bayang yang menghantui hidupnya. Ia bebas dari jeratan kewajiban untuk melindungi Ai, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Beruntung, Profesor Agasa tengah menginap di kediaman keluarganya. Jika tidak, Ai mungkin harus menahan dengan susah-payah apa yang selama ini coba ia bendung.

_TES..._

Air mata.

Selama ini ia selalu nampak tegar, berperan layaknya seorang gadis pemberani yang tak gentar dengan taring macan sekalipun. Nyatanya, semua orang tertipu, termakan mentah olek aktingnya.

Ia bukanlah gadis sekuat itu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang semenjak dilahirkan telah kenyang mencicip asam-garam kehidupan. Ia memang terlihat membenteng di luar, menutup fakta bahwa ia telah sedemikian hancurnya di dalam.

Kini, sebuah nasib kembali ditorehkan pada hidupnya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa ia harus belajar menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai Ai Haibara, bocah SD jenius yang gemar bereksperimen. Bukan Shiho Miyano.

Jemari mungil miliknya menggapai sebotol obat berisi pil-pil penawar. Ditelannya tiga pil sekaligus, berharap entah bagaimana keajaiban itu datang.

Detik berikutnya, tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Jangankan berubah dalam bentuk normal seterusnya, berubah barang beberapa jam pun tidak.

Ia tak dapat kembali ke wujud asalnya.

_PRANG!_

Botol obat berserak di lantai, menebar kepingan kaca tajam di bawah sana.

Siluet mungil milik Ai jatuh berlutut, tangis tak kunjung reda sama halnya dengan hujan yang kemudian turun merinai di luar sana.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Sekian jam terlewat dengan kebisuan di dalam kafe yang biasanya ramai oleh celotehan dari lima serangkai yang kini kehilangan satu rangkaiannya.<p>

Merasa jenuh, Mitsuhiko membuka _handphone_ _clamshell_-nya. Tak lama, ia mendengus pasca membaca sebuah wacana yang ada di dalam koran _online_.

"Detektif SMA Shinichi Kudo kembali. Kasus demi kasus siap ia selesaikan," Mitsuhiko membaca judul wacana tersebut tanpa gairah. Seusainya, ia menoleh ke arah Genta, "apa bagusnya detektif SMA itu? Dia tak akan lebih baik dari Conan!"

Genta yang tengah menyuap sesendok _parfait_ ke dalam mulutnya ikut menimpali, "Benar! Conan jauh lebih hebat! Dia masih SD tapi mampu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus orang dewasa! Beda dengan Kakak sombong itu!"

Ai terkikik geli mendengar perbincangan dua rekannya, '_Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa objek pembicaraan mereka adalah orang yang sama?_'

* * *

><p>Puas menghabiskan <em>parfait<em> dan berjalan-jalan, Ai melangkah pulang menuju kediaman Profesor Agasa yang kini juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Ia baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu jika sebuah suara tidak mengejutkannya.

"Haibara!"

_Yeah, si 'dia' datang._

Ai memutar tubuhnya, malas. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan obrolan rekan-rekan kecilnya mendekat dengan senyum yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

Sepasang tangan Ai berkacak di pinggang, "Kenapa? Berhasil memecahkan kasus yang sulit?"

"Bukan! Coba tebak!"

Bola mata Ai memutar, "Ayolah, tuan detektif. Aku sedang tidak berminat main tebak-tebakan!"

Bibir Shinichi mengerucut sebal. Padahal ia begitu antusias menyiar berita ini. Tapi, bocah yang aslinya remaja itu sama-sekali tidak memberi respon positif terhadap perkataannya.

"Taraaa!" Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong _jersey_ hijaunya. Sebuah bungkusan kecil yang tertata begitu manis dengan pita merah dan lonceng kecil.

Ai memandang pemuda di hadapannya penuh selidik sembari menerima dengan ragu-ragu pemberian dari detektif yang tetap mengumbar senyum lebarnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika ternyata isinya adalah binatang melata yang kubenci," ancam Ai dengan nada dingin dan atmosfer gelap andalannya.

Tetapi, kali ini Shinichi menganggap gertak sambal itu sambil lalu. Perbedaan postur yang mencolok membuat ia menyadari bahwa sosok Ai dengan tampang ganasnya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Justru terlihat ... manis?

_Ma-manis? Kurasa itu benar. Haibara memang manis._

Shinichi kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah menangkap sosok Ai yang tengah merogoh isi bungkusan yang telah ia buka dengan tatapan selidik.

Sosok Shinichi yang menjulang membuat Ai harus menengadah demi memperlihatkan tatapan tak percaya pada sosok di depannya.

"I-ini..."

* * *

><p>Ai menghela nafas menatap ketiga rekannya yang tetap berselimut nestapa sepeninggal Conan. Meski hari itu telah berselang hingga satu minggu, kesedihan tampaknya belum mereda dari hati mereka.<p>

"Ayolah, kalian tidak akan seperti ini terus, bukan?" Ai yang mulai merasa gerah dengan suasana mencekat tersebut angkat bicara.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Namun, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi mereka saja telah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadari betapa berharganya keberadaan Conan bagi mereka.

Ai hendak membuka mulut andai saja dua lensa matanya tidak menangkap sosok sepasang manusia di seberang jalan.

Sejoli yang tengah bertengkar namun dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah mereka yang terlihat berseri.

Ai terpaku, membuat tiga rekan lainnya menatapnya dengan heran dan ikut memandang objek yang tengah Ai pandang.

"Itu, 'kan, detektif Shinichi Kudo dan Ran-_neechan_?" Genta memastikan.

Ai tak berkutik, ia terdiam hingga suara pelan Ayumi menyapanya.

"Ai?"

Gadis kecil yang _fashionable_ itu menoleh dengan memajang seulas senyuman.

"Kurasa kalian tak perlu mencemaskan Edogawa-_kun_. Karena, ia pasti bahagia dan baik-baik saja, saat ini!" Ujar Ai masih dengan pandangan yang terarah pada dua insan berseragam Teitan-_kouko_.

"Benarkah?" Ayumi lalu tersenyum tipis, "jika begitu adanya, kurasa tidak ada yang harus aku cemaskan."

* * *

><p><em>PRAK!<em>

Jemari lentik nan mungil melemparkan secara kencang benda yang semula berada di tangannya kepada siluet seorang pemuda sehingga benda tersebut sukses mengenai pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melempar benda ini?"

"Ambil benda itu!" Ai berteriak lantang, "jangan berikan benda itu padaku! Karena seharusnya benda itu adalah hak Mouri-_san_!"

Shinichi yang semula berleha di sofa menjadi berang, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Ai.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti!" Ai tidak mau kalah.

Shinichi membungkuk di depan Ai, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah sang profesor muda yang kini memerah karena amarah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku, berteriak kesetanan sembari menyebut namaku, dan melempar hadiah yang kuberikan padamu! Jelaskan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya, Haibara!"

_PLAK!_

"Dasar rendah," desisan meluncur dari mulut Ai. Dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak emosi, sementara matanya mulai membendung genangan air.

Tidak terima ditampar tanpa alasan, Shinichi meraih pergelangan Ai yang barusan ia pakai untuk melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya.

Mencoba tidak tersulut emosi, Shinichi menarik nafas. Tatapannya melunak seiring suaranya yang memelan. Ia sadar saat ia berhadapan dengan seseorang dalam kepala panas, ia harus menjadi pihak yang berkepala dingin.

"Jelaskan padaku. Aku tidak mengerti," pintanya lembut.

Ai berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Shinichi yang tak mau meluputkan pandangannya dari wajah rupawan Ai.

"Aku merasa tak percaya saat kau memberikan benda itu kepadaku!" Ai menepuk dadanya sendiri, "lihat! Aku hanya gadis yang menyerupai bocah kecil, sekarang!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"'Lalu apa masalahnya?'" Ai membeokan ucapan Shinichi, "jelas Mouri-_san _lebih pantas untukmu! Kau tidak ingin dianggap pedofil karena memiliki kekasih bocah SD, bukan? Lagipula kemana rasa cintamu kepada Mouri-_san_ yang selalu kau elu-elukan itu, eh?"

Shinichi mau tak mau tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari gadis pilihannya itu. Sungguh, tak pernah ia duga sabab-musabab Ai begitu murka rupanya perkara yang menggelikan.

"Haibara," Shinichi menarik pergelangan tangan Ai yang satunya, ia berjongkok di hadapan sang bocah bersurai _bob_ itu, "aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi, takdirmu adalah Mouri-_san_, dan takdirku adalah hidup dengan tubuh menyusut seperti ini."

Kembali, Shinichi terkekeh. Ai yang emosional, Ai yang ceria, Ai yang galak, Ai yang bersedih, semua itu adalah bagian dari diri Ai yang ia cintai, dan ia menyukai semua sisi dalam diri kekasihnya itu, dan ia tak sudi jika harus kehilangan gadis yang menerima pernyataan cintanya kemarin malam hanya karena salah paham.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku mencintai Ran merupakan nasib, dan nasib adalah sesuatu yang dapat berubah. Begitupun dengan wujudmu, aku percaya kau akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi," Shinichi menunjuk dadanya, "perasaan cintaku padamu adalah takdir, pasangan hidupku adalah kau—takdir tak dapat berubah. Bagiku, Ran adalah cinta pertamaku yang telah lalu. Kau? Kau adalah cinta terakhirku, yang senantiasa abadi dalam perasaanku."

Shinichi berpaling, tangannya memungut sebuah benda yang beberapa saat lalu Ai lemparkan. Shinichi tersenyum, diraihnya jemari manis Ai, memasang benda yang sama dengan yang terselip di jari manisnya.

"Tetaplah jadi kekasihku, Haibara."

Ai terisak, ia tak peduli jika saat ini ia terlihat begitu kekanakkan. Yang jelas, ia ingin sekali mentranfer rasa bahagianya. Lewat sebuah dekapan hangat dari dua insan yang saling melindungi, mencintai, dan mendampingi satu sama lain.

"Ku-kudo-_kun_!" Jemari Ai tiba-tiba mencengkeram kaos yang Shinichi kenakan.

Mendapati wajah Ai yang berpeluh tidak bisa tidak membuat Shinichi panik.

"Haibara!"

"T-tubuhku, terasa ... p-panas!"

* * *

><p><em>Takdir dan nasib. Jangan salah persepsi akan dua hal sakral tersebut.<em>

_Apa yang belum kau jalani adalah nasib, kau dapat mengubahnya—menentukan jalan hidupmu. Namun, apa yang telah berlalu adalah takdir. Tak ada yang perlu disesali karena tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setahun kemudian...<strong>_

Di sudut taman di pinggiran kota, tiga bocah SD tengah duduk di kursi taman. Tiga pasang mata menerawang ke langit di atas sana. Kemudian, helaan nafas meluncur bersamaan.

"Aku tak menyangka saat itu jika beberapa hari setelah Conan pergi, Ai juga pergi," miris sang gadis kecil. Dua bayangan sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum berkelebat.

Mata bulat milik sang bocah berproporsi gemuk teralih pada gundukan pasir di dalam kotak besar tak jauh dari kursi taman. Kenangan demi kenangan dengan dua sahabatnya yang telah pergi membuat tatapannya memurung.

"Kita bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka berdua."

"Sudah, sudah! Ai pernah mengingatkan kita untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan! Mereka pasti akan bahagia, jadi tidak seharusnya kita bersedih!" Hibur bocah yang kini telah berdiri sembari membawa sebuah bola sepak.

Ia lantas melempar bola itu pada rekannya, "Tangkap, Genta!"

Dua rekan saling pandang, menatap salah seorang dari tiga serangkai yang kini menyuguhkan senyum cerianya.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak berlarut dalam rasa duka berkepanjangan. Toh, suatu saat nanti akan ada saatnya mereka bertemu kembali.

Akhirnya, mereka bermain bola di taman tersebut.

Sesekali bocah bertubuh besar melakukan akrobatik dengan bola sepaknya. Sayangnya, ketika hendak mengoper bola kepada rekannya yang bertubuh lebih ramping darinya, bola tersebut mendapat pasokan tenaga yang besar sehingga melayang terlalu jauh dan menggelinding ke jalanan.

"Genta, ayo ambil!" Perintah bocah bertubuh kurus.

Bocah gemuk dengan rambut yang telah tumbuh lebih lebat itu mengiyakan dengan malas lalu berjalan mengambil bola.

Dua rekannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tenagaku besar juga, ya," ia tersenyum bangga, "mungkin aku bisa ikut piala dunia—"

"GENTA AWAS!" Gadis kecil berbandana berteriak histeris saat menyadari bahwa sebuah BMW merah tengah melesat menuju siluet sang bocah yang justru menjadi terpaku saking terkejutnya.

"GENTA!" Kali ini bocah bernama Mitsuhiko yang berteriak sembari memejamkan matanya.

Genta yang hanya membatu menyongsong moncong mobil tak dapat berbuat apapun selain berteriak dan meminta keselamatan.

"HUWAAA!"

_CKITTT!_

Suara decit rem bergemuruh begitu nyaring di sekitar taman. Seorang pemuda berkaos merah dengan _jeans_ abu-abu keluar dari mobilnya secara tergesa.

Tak lama, seorang gadis ikut keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti siluet sang pemuda dari belakang.

Baru saja hendak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, dua remaja yang sesaat tadi dilanda rasa panik dan emosi secara sontak termangu.

Di hadapan mereka ada seorang bocah gemuk yang terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Setelahnya, rekan dari sang bocah ikut berkerubung.

"Genta, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang bocah perempuan.

Sang pemuda dan sang gadis yang rupanya adalah Shinichi dan Shiho saling lempar pandangan.

Shiho lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri sehingga ia lebih dahulu berjongkok menghampiri Genta.

"Kau tak apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang cukup cemas sembari memerhatikan lutut Genta yang kemerahan.

Barangkali karena tadi terjatuh lantaran terkejut.

Shiho menarik tangan Genta, menuntunnya menuju kursi taman sesaat setelah ia memberi aba-aba kepada Shinichi untuk memarkirkan mobil di lahan parkir di samping taman.

Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tak banyak bicara. Ada beberapa kejanggalan yang terasa saat mata mereka menangkap dua sosok yang hampir saja menjadi tersangka dalam modus penabrakkan.

"Bukankah Kakak yang berambut hitam adalah detektif SMA yang terkenal itu, ya?" Ayumi membisiki Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko tidak menyahut. Memang, ia mengenali pemuda tersebut sebagai Shinichi. Tapi, entah kenapa seperti ada hal lain yang mengganjal pikirannya. Rasanya, dua sosok remaja yang kini ada di sampingnya begitu tak asing.

_Tapi, siapa?_

* * *

><p>"Sudah beres," Shiho tersenyum puas mendapati lutut Genta sudah kembali normal.<p>

"Terima kasih, Kak," ungkap Genta.

Ekor mata Shiho mendelik tajam, "Kalian ini! Seharusnya lebih hati-hati! Jika saja tadi Shinichi tidak sempat menginjak rem, entah bagaimana kondisimu sekarang!"

Genta menunduk menyesal, "Maafkan aku."

Melihat rekannya yang seakan tampak menyesali perbuatannya, Shinichi merasa iba.

"Sudahlah, Shiho. Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka."

"Diam kau, Shinichi!" Sentak Shiho sembari kembali mengarahkan bola mata pada tiga bocah di hadapannya, "aku mencemaskan kalian! Kalian hampir saja membuatku jantungan!"

Mitsuhiko ternganga. Ia ingat hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Ya, ia mengingatnya!

Saat itu kelompok detektif cilik tengah menangani sebuah kasus yang berbahaya. Ia, Genta, dan Ayumi lepas dari pengawasan profesor untuk mengikuti jejak Ai dan Conan yang memburu si pelaku.

Saat itu, Genta hampir saja tertembak di bagian pundak jika saja Conan terlambat menggunakan peluru biusnya.

Setelahnya, Ai benar-benar memarahi mereka bertiga dan Shinichi berusaha menenangkan Ai.

Kala itu—sama seperti tadi—Ai juga mengatakan ia khawatir pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ai dan Conan."

Empat siluet berjengit mendengar Ayumi menyebut nama dua orang itu dengan kepolosannya.

"Kalian seperti mereka berdua," tunjuk Ayumi, selanjutnya.

Merasa dicurigai, Shinichi dan Shiho mencari alibi.

Namun, Genta mendahului dengan berkata, "Jangan beralasan, karena kami tidak segampang itu dibohongi! Aku merasa aura kalian benar-benar sama dengan Ai dan Conan."

Mitsuhiko menambahi, "Wajahnya juga!"

Didesak seperti itu oleh bocah SD yang juga merupakan rekan mereka tentu saja kelamaan membuat Shinichi dan Shiho jengah.

Shiho melangkah maju, ia menarik tiga sosok mungil di hadapannya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Kalian tahu," lirih Shiho, "terkadang manusia itu berada dalam posisi dimana mereka harus berbohong."

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Ayumi dengan suara gemetar seakan menahan tangis, "kalian memang Conan dan Ai, 'kan?"

_PUK..._

Shinichi menepuk pundak Ayumi, pelan. Ia tersenyum, "Ayumi..."

* * *

><p>"Haaah~ kenapa Makoto tadi terburu-buru seperti itu, sih?"<p>

"Sudahlah, Sonoko. Makoto-san adalah detektif. Jadi wajar jika tiba-tiba ia harus menangani suatu kasus secara mendadak."

Mereka adalah Ran dan Sonoko. Siang hari yang terik seperti hari ini tak membuat semangat mereka untuk berbelanja surut. Merasa lelah mereka pun berniat pulang melewati jalanan yang letaknya ada di pinggir sebuah taman.

"Iya, ya. Aku mengerti!"

_BUGH..._

Sonoko menubruk punggung Ran yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kakinya.

Sonoko ikut memandang pada sekelompok manusia yang tengah bercanda-ria di ayunan taman. Tiga bocah yang ia kenali sebagai detektif cilik dan dua remaja yang ia kenali sebagai sepasang kekasih detektif.

"Ran? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis bersurai panjang tak melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan hangat di seberangnya. Lekuk senyum kecil tampak terbit bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang meneduh.

"Aku tak menyesal melepas Shinichi untuk Shiho-_chan_. Dengannya aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari Shinichi yang tak pernah kuketahui. Berkat mereka pula sekarang aku menemukan seorang pria yang mengisi hatiku!"

Sonoko merasa lega saat Ran menunjukkan wajah "baik-baik saja" miliknya. Ia menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk segera meninggalkan taman dan menuju kantor detektif dimana Ran tinggal.

"Ayo, lekas pulang! Nanti akan kupanggil Hakuba-_san_ ke rumahmu!"

"Sonoko!"

* * *

><p>Begitulah, semuanya berlalu dengan damai. Shinichi berhasil berkelit dari pertanyaan bocah-bocah detektif dengan berjanji bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.<p>

Sejak saat itu kediaman Shinichi menjadi ramai oleh sekelompok detektif cilik yang hampir setiap hari menjadikan rumahnya sebagai "markas rahasia".

Tak jarang, Ran dan Sonoko datang berkunjung dengan membawa serta kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Belum lagi, Shiho sangat sering mengajak sahabat barunya datang ke rumah calon suaminya. Aoko Nakamori, begitulah Shiho memperkenalkan sahabatnya. Kaito Kid pun tak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya. Meski demikian, namanya tetap terpatri abadi di hati para pengagum Lupin zaman Heisei itu, dan sebagai gantinya, muncul seorang pemuda berparas seperti Shinichi yang Aoko kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya dengan nama Kaito Kuroba. Kediaman tersebut menjadi sarana berbagi suka-duka, kemudian.

Bersama, selamanya.

:: _**FIN**_ ::

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
